


Remember Who You are

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Calming a Beast, Chapter 4 Spoilers, Death of "dad", Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Musical Number, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: This is another one shot, Batim-Moana? I had this idea of the Moana song Know Who You Are, playing out in Bendy and the ink machine for some reason. It kept bugging me, so I finally got it out :D It might not been the best One Shot I wrote, but I hope it can still be entertaining.AU It starts off where Chapter 4 ended, Henry's saviors speak to him finally. They try to talk him into letting them help him to safety and escape, if he never speaks about anything to anyone of the outside world. Eventually he gives in, having his regrets, he wishes to met the demon one last time before leaving, and his wish is granted.





	Remember Who You are

"You shouldn't have come back, Henry." Allison told the ink clothes stained man in the ball room. Her blade was down, as she was not threatening him.

Susie Angel's corpse still laid on the floor near by. Big Boris's corpse had disappeared a few minutes ago. Tom, who resembled Boris aside from a robotic arm stood next to Allison.

The man was speechless at first, looking between the two. Soon enough he started to cry as it finally sunk in that he was forced to kill the wolf he befriended and was changed into a monster.

The duo's cold looks adjusted to more sympathizing ones while they watched him breakdown.

"We're very sorry you had to do that." Allison told him sadly.

"We would have come sooner, yet she locked the entrances and exits, as well as monitoring them so we couldn't help out." Tom added, frowning as well.

The former cartoonist stared at Tom in shock and amazement.

"What?" He asked, looking at his friend to the man in confusion.

She shrugged just as confused.

"Oh!" He said when he realized it. "Yeah, I'm not Boris, I'm Thomas Conner. I'm sure you found the cassettes. Yeah we started to record yourselves so we hopefully won't feel crazy in here...Anyways this is Allison," He gestured to his friend.

"Yep, that's me." She replied with a weak smile.

Henry eyed her up nervously.

She frowned noticing it, and knew it was about the horns. "I know you're staring at my horns," She sighed. "Susie was really touchy about me getting the role, so much that she well, after she went crazy that is, she tried to fuse me with an Alice, yet only the horns appeared as a result." She looked away saddened by the disturbing memories.

"Henry, we have to go. We'll help you escape." Tom announced calmly.

"W-what? B-But what about the toons? A-Aren't they here still? Well, Alice and Bendy at least?" He whimpered. Tears pricked his eyes.

"They'll be fine." Allison answered after a pause.

"W-what do you mean they'll be fine?! This place is dangerous! There's ink flooded the upstairs, and monsters lurking around, and that-that B-big Bendy...." He exclaimed in disbelief.

"They are as fine as they can be. You can't fix this place, we've been surviving in here for 30 years, and peace hasn't come back yet. It's a pointless effort." Tom told him.

"I know I read all the messages and listened to all the cassettes. But this place can't be done for. A-A few hours ago, that beast that has been hunting me he HELPED me!" The man announced.

The duo stared at him in shock.

"Yes, Bendy or not, he saved me from who I can only guess used to be Norman." He frowned. He was sad for the man's death, even if he was an enraged ink creature after him. "He killed him...t-then he almost found me. He was looking in my direction when I was hidden in a miracle booth. Then out of nowhere he took Norman's body again, leaving me alone."

"Oh my goodness...h-he did..." She gasped again in surprise from the retelling.

"Don't think that one act let you believe he's changed for the better. He's not. He's very emotionally disturbed, Henry. You got lucky that time, don't be a fool. The last thing you want to do is let your guard down around him, cause he'll always pounce." The wolf told him firmly and honestly. He clenched his robotic hand, causing it to make robotic noises. He glared at his metal fist. "He, he didn't like it that I was brought back as a Boris clone. For the trickery and betrayal, he torn my right fore arm clean off! We had to get it replaced!" He growled at the man. "He's dangerous, more than you can ever understand."

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Henry replied sadly. He already knew not to underestimate Inky Bendy, but he feared he knew what happened to the rest of the workers.

"Tom, he gets it, try to relax some." Allison scolded him lately.

The wolf took a breather.

"He's still right Henry, and you know it. It's best if you can escape with your life now." She told him.

"He still wants me though, so escaping isn't going to be so easy." He sniffled. "I guess he lied to Bendy, what was the lie?"

"The lie doesn't matter now. And we'll escort you to an exit."

"Excuse me, but I think the lie is the whole reason this place became like this. I don't have a clue what it could be though." He sighed. "If only I had stayed, maybe none of this would have happened."

"Henry, don't blame yourself. You couldn't be there for them always. I'm sure they know that and understand on some level, that you aren't to blame."

"Oh yeah? I had let Joey bring them to life, I don't know how he did it. It's probably that machine. But they would probably be happier if they could have stayed in their own world rather than being forced to join ours." The man remarked.

"Maybe so, but it's not like they can get back there at all."

"Why not? If there was a way out of it, there's one back into it." He challenged.

"Oh my god," She groaned, "You're losing it." She flashed a glare at the man. "Henry, just forget about all of this. Don't let anyone know how to bring toons into our world."

"I'll happily get rid of all of Joey's books, as soon as I get to see the toons." He replied.

"No Henry, ugh," She groaned. "It's not a good idea."

"Why not? I'm sure they'll be happy to see me, well, if they can forgive me for leaving..."

"No, it's not a good idea to give away their location." Tom cut in.

"So the Ink Demon is a threat to them? I can't leave now! I need to know they are safe from trouble!" Henry argued.

"You really couldn't recognize him? Funny, you were the first to draw him, and yet you couldn't recognize him."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You don't need someone to tell you everything surely you're smart enough to figure it out."

"Tom, back off!" Allison ordered. She shoved the two men apart from each other.

"Don't I need a weapon?" The former cartoonist asked.

"No need cause we'll be protecting you until we get to an exit." The dark toon answered him.

"I don't need protection!"

"You gained a slight limp from your crash. You can't run as much as you used to. You can't protect yourself anymore." She told him.

"So I'm supposed to escape this place and never talk about it or think about it ever again, until my grave?" The brown haired man questioned annoyed. He couldn't believe this was the plan, to get him to safety then hope he could just forget all of this chaos. Living safely knowing that the toons and some others are still suffering in an ink flooded wooden prison.

"Yes, and you will do it." Tom ordered him. "Do you want other toons to suffer the same way? As far as I see it, if knowledge of how to "bring toons to life" becomes public, then all toons and creators alike are fucked. Whether they have a damn machine or not!"

"Okay, fine," He agreed bitterly. He tried to keep from crying, thinking of his regret of abandoning the toons all over again. It wasn't fair to them.

"Good," The wolf replied. He turned away and started to head for the door.

"Henry, please don't take this personally. You're a good man, who shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have seen the place like this. I'm so sorry." Allison tried to comfort him.

"No one should have to suffer. And I'd be surprised if this place was in mint condition despite the company going bankruptcy." He replied. He understood from the tapes that all of Joey's ideas had ran the budget into the ground. He glanced sad at Susie.

Allison followed his gaze. She frowned sad. "She was a good woman before I'm sure, but when I was hired to replace her. I-I didn't know I was replacing her. He told me that the part wasn't taken. I noticed how it broke her up, but I wasn't ever trying to be her enemy."

"Did you know about Joey dating her?"

"Y-yes, but afterwards...He lied to me and said he was single, and I had the most heavenly voice he had ever heard." She blushed at the memory of the compliment, it sounded so sincere. "As soon as I learned he cheated on Susie with me, I broke up with him. He took it well I guess, I mean I wasn't fired for that."

"He couldn't fire you over that. In fact, he wasn't supposed to be involved with his employees like he was with Susie and you. Yet, he always had to be dating someone pretty."

"Yeah..."

"Allison, what happened to him? I gotten a letter from him asking me to come by."

"I-It's not good, he's gone like everyone else is. He shouldn't have been a liar. He paid the greatest price for being a jerk."

Henry exhaled. "Should have guessed that. But I swear he was a good man, I-I..."

"Henry, he wasn't a good man. You made up that your friend couldn't do anything wrong, maybe cause he was so attractive, that he simply couldn't make a mistake. But we all make mistakes, have regrets, and we can't always fix them, no matter how hard we want to." She told him sincerely.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling I'm not gonna get a chance to try to fix my mistake." The former cartoonist grumbled.

"Are you two coming yet?" Tom yelled from a distance. He was probably far into the ride waiting up on them.

"You good now?" She asked worried.

"Good as I'll ever be." He replied. With that the duo entered through the doors, into the darkness beyond, going to find Tom and escape the studio once and for all.

~~

The trio was moving up steadily. It was more of a back way to get around the building that the duo had seemed to have built a series of large dumbwaiters and made holes in ceiling and floors for their dumbwaiters to travel up levels, only secured by many ropes.

The old cartoonist couldn't believe that the ropes being so old could handle lifting all of their weights combined on the platforms. He finally got to sit down, allowing his weak legs to get some rest. "I really hope I don't need a wheelchair." He muttered. He remembered recalling the wheelchair from a long time ago. He could only guess it has been Joey's if he gotten injured somehow or just got too elderly to carry himself around. He wasn't looking forward if he'll need one, that one didn't look comfortable at all.

"You okay?" Allison's voice broken through his thoughts. She apparently came and sat down next to him.

He looked back to see that Tom was pulling the ropes to lift him, with his teeth baring often with each tug down. He looked back at her, then away. "Not really, I have to go face the world knowing that everyone else involved in this place is either dead or suffering. And keep that all to myself, not to mention I had to kill Boris."

"We're suffering a bit less now with her gone."

"That was because of you. Why didn't you try that before?"

"Well, we tried, but we couldn't get her distracted enough for me to do it. Trust me, it didn't feel as good as it probably should have been." She told him. "And don't beat yourself up over him, he wasn't himself. She made him a monster, I'm sure he's happier now that he's free. Maybe even sad that he was forced to become a monster and attack the only friend he had in several years."

"Y-yeah, h-how come they don't all hide together? So none of them have to be alone?"

"Cause well, surviving as a group can be more dangerous that being alone."

"Didn't seem to matter for me, he was targeted on me nearly the whole time."

"Yeah, he has one hell of a grudge. Maybe it's a demon thing?"

"Yeah, a demon thing." He laughed flatly. I wish I could find him and make everything right again.

Suddenly the lift stopped and rocked hard.

"Ahhh," Allison called as she got to her feet trying not to fall over. "T-Tom, what's happening?!"

"I-I don't know," He groaned. He tried to pull the rope, yet it remained strained and tense. "Something is keeping the lift from moving all the sudden."

"Damnit," She swore. She knew it wasn't possible for them to try to fix it without equipment and that they had a guest. She went to look over what she could do to help.

Henry held on to the edge firmly, hoping it wouldn't break and they'd all fall down. He felt goo on his finger tips so he removed one hand to check out what it was, and it was black ink.

He had the instinct to look down the hall they were across. He glared at the Bendy cutout he saw facing their direction. "He knows we're here! He sees us, we need to get off this lift now before he makes the ropes snap!" He ordered.

"What?" Tom questioned, glaring over at the man.

"I'm not playing around, we need to go now!"

There was as creaking from above and the rope grew a bit tenser as it was grabbed from above.

Allison and Tom were horrified to see two inky arms from above, the gloved hand holding the rope, and the clawed hand seeming to cut at the rope.

"I told you!" Henry said a bit annoyed. He grabbed them got them to face their one exit.

The duo managed to jump onto the solid floor before the rope gave way.

It whistled as the whole thing was failing down in seconds.

"Ahh!" Henry cried out. He barely managed to jump off the collapsing platform, only to catch the edge of the hall's floor.

"Henry!" the duo called. They went to his aid, pulling him up with ease.

The man sat there trying to get his breath back as that was terrifying in itself.

Allison and Tom were so busy concerned if Henry was okay, and letting him catch his breath, that they never noticed the ink demon's arrival behind them.  
High pitch whistling of a tune broke through all of their emotions and thoughts, and caused them to turn and face the source of the sound, Inky Bendy.

Allison got her sword out as Tom got his pipe out. They knew that their weapons most likely wouldn't do much but it was worth the try. They should protectively in front of Henry, prepared to fight the demon if he dared to get any closer than he already was.

He stopped whistling the tune so contently, returning to his usual wide grin. He was still a towering figure of ink, still dripping. Aside from being tall, his body was very lean, so much that his ribs could be noticed in the right light, his stomach flat rather than chubby like he was designed as a toon. His face was still drenched in a seemingly endless pour of ink over his yellow tinted face, his bangs stuck gooey to his forehead among the downpour of ink. His horns were longer, curling outwards, either side of his face, a pair of horns like a ram would have. He had one glove one and the other seemingly missing, but that seems to be the same for his boots. He didn't wear his boots, at least it didn't look like it, so he probably have his hooves under all that ink. The final feature that was unlike he designed, was a thin, devil tail, that nearly seemed as long as his legs, and finished off with an arrowhead like symbol for a end of it. He stood his ground proudly, seemingly unafraid of defeat.

Allison was trying to keep a strong, brave stance about her, yet she feared for Tom's safety. She was afraid if Inky Bendy captured Tom that he'd steal all his ink, making the man dead for real, and her all alone against the beast.

Tom tried to keep an intimidating look about him, trying not to let his fear show. Cause who knows if Inky Bendy feed off of fear itself? He knew the pipe was a horrible weapon especially against Inky Bendy, but it was best for him to have so he could give Allison back up.

"We haven't done anything to you, this is unfair to us." She told him.

Inky Bendy's shoulders moved up and down, as if he was laughing.

"We'll stay here, but let the man go. He's innocent." Tom tried reason like his friend did.

That's when the shoulders stopped bobbing, and finally that smile turned to a frown.

The duo tensed up as they felt they'd have to fight.

Suddenly ink arose from the wooden floorboards before them and slammed the two against the wall. The ink successfully pinning all of their bodies, and limbs down.

They groaned in pain from the impact as well as had dropped their weapons. They struggled, but the ink was so strong and thick.

The former cartoonist looked at them, Inky Bendy, the weapons, and stared up at the demon far across from him.

The dirty yellow tinted face was still filthy with ink over his eyes, yet his smile had returned. A demented one.

Y-Yeah, it's only us now, The man thought, understanding the half expression he could make out. He rose to his feet and slowly started to approach the wild demon.

Allison and Tom were stunned into silence at what he was doing, mostly cause he didn't take a weapon.

Inky Bendy frowned confused why the man wasn't armed and was inching forwarded. He wasn't pleased when fear wasn't on Henry's face at all, it was more like determination. He bared his fangs in anger at it. He started to approach the ex-worker.

"I have crossed the horizon to find you," Henry starts to sing the best he can. He had to get through that anger, and just maybe he could do it with a song.

Inky Bendy's displeased expression didn't fall, as the two were making their way to each other.

"I know your name," The man pleaded in song. He hoped the demon didn't forget who he had be in the past.

The beast still seemed angered, unphased, as they finally met each other in the middle of the hall. He stood big and ready over that man, slowly raising his clawed hand.

Henry tried not to get scared as he noticed the ink arm was raising to attack him clearly. "They may have stolen the heart from inside you." He sang in sorrow for the loss. "But this does not define you," He continued, this time his tone was firm and brave. He gave him a gentle glare.

Yet he didn't swing in his clawed hand in, instead his tense form became somewhat relaxed. He lowed his clawed hand off to the side. His mouth wasn't a frown or smile, yet he was staring down at the man.

Tears pricked his eyes, he knew the demon was listening now. He dared to lift up his hands and start to wipe away the pouring ink gently from his face. "This is not who you are," Henry sang frowning. 

The tall demon with his eyes now revealed again, stared down at the other in shock of his bravery. His chest heaved as he sucked in air, trying to keep from showing weakness in front of his enemy. Dark ink tears prick the sides of his eyes, and slowly began to roll down his cheeks.

The former cartoonist had a very weak smile on his face. He wasn't happy at all to see Bendy crying. "You know who you are," He finished the song softly and sweetly. "Who you truly are under all this ink," He told him sincerely.

The demon grind his teeth as he could barely hold back from the full on mental breakdown from being in rage for so long. He pulled his face away from his last creator. He turned away, bringing his hands up to wipe his tears away. His body got more intense as he was frustrated with letting him make him break out of his rage.

"B-Bendy...I-I'm s-sorry..." He announced sincerely. He didn't like it that Bendy pulled away from him, yet if the demon wanted to hide his tears for a bit, he would let him.

He was amazed that Henry still felt bad for him rather than hating him for trying to kill him so much. He could hear the sincere-ness in the man's words and song. He admit that it was clever to sing to get his attention rather than talking it out. How could the man still give him another chance?

"I never thought I'd get in trouble when I came back after getting that letter." Henry admitted.

Letter? Inky Bendy stopped his tears when he heard that. He turned back to face the other, not minding that his ink slowly was starting to pour over his face again. "A letter?"

There was a spark of surprise from the man when he heard the demon speak for the first time, other than that, he didn't have much of a reaction. Maybe he was very tired. "Yes, a letter from Joey telling me to come back." He explained. He pulled out the letter from his back pocket and showed it to the demon.

The beast took it from him, reading over it himself. He was confused at first, then he frowned out of anger, his ink poured faster to shield his eyes and he crumpled the letter in his hand.

"Whoa," the man exclaimed. His hands rose in defense and he took a step back.

"H-He didn't write it cause he wanted to. She made him do it. She threatened to cut up his 'pretty little face' if he didn't. He did it to survive. Then....t-there was a gagging sound, choking, exhale, and then Alice's giggle. There was a thud, heavy one, and then footsteps approaching the door. I ran off and hid quickly, before the door open. It was that crazy bitch, she had a bloody knife, and dressed up like the stupid angel. She had the paper in her other hand and didn't notice me as she left. I-I regret l-looking in that office..." His voice whimpered as he was disturbed by the memory. "Joey wasn't moving, his head and his arms were over his desk, laying on it. I-I went in to s-see w-what happened. I-I came to h-his side...t-there was dark g-grey all over his t-throat....h-he was gone...d-dead..."

Henry was unsettled by the news.

"T-the whispers were right...." He whined. He sniffled as he started to cry again, even with ink over his eyes. "T-there was nothing left. We can't let that happen again, no. We'll save all from the crazy angel."

"B-Bendy, relax now." He called concerned.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one shot was entertaining, it was fun to write :D I'm sorry that it ended unsolved but I had no idea how to end it :p Also, a friend of mine thought that it was Susie/Alice to make Joey write the letter, yet I added the part where she killed him afterwards. Also, I believe that the toons and Inky Bendy are "colorblind", that they can only see in black & white/gray scale like their cartoon world is it, but it carried over into real life. So Joey was bleeding blood, not grey stuff. Please leave kudos or comments whichever you like.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
